


Nine Years of Joy

by swisscheeseroll



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: A week has passed since the funeral, where was he now? Shownu looked at himself in the mirror.Pathetic.The droplets of water streamed out to fill the tub. He voiced out in a mocking laugh.Weak.Slowly, he began entering the water, shivering at the cold sensation. Ducking his head into the water, he held in his breath.Breathe.A few minutes passed and he was breathing fine. Maybe not fine, but it isn’t any more suffocating than when he’s on the surface.Worried knocks, worried voices, darkness. That was all he remembered from the past week.





	Nine Years of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I found it while browsing my google drive, reread it and it seems like something I want to finish writing so I'm posting it. I kind of forgot what I was trying to write though... I think it was supposed to be a one-shot

“Shownu-hyung!” Kihyun exclaimed. “You’re finally awake!” 

Slowly opening his eyes, Shownu saw flashes of light. “Kihyun?” He questioned. “What happened?” 

“Long story short. You “drowned” during a bath, and were in a coma for two weeks.” 

Shownu gasped in shock. Bath? I usually only take showers. Shownu tried to get off the bed, but was stopped by Kihyun. 

“Eh! The doctor says that you need to rest. Which means! Lay down, and I’ll get you anything you need!” Kihyun nagged. 

Shownu groaned. “Kiss me.” 

Kihyun lightly kissed his hand, then placed his head atop Shownu’s chest. 

“Properly.” Shownu ordered. 

“I will, once you get dismissed from the hospital. This means you have to get well soon!” Kihyun responded, reaching his arm up to hug him. 

“I can’t consciously make myself get better!” Shownu groaned, reaching his hand up to stroke Kihyun’s head. 

….. 

“Your parents are waiting for you outside, I’ll help pack up and stuff.” Kihyun was gathering the mugs on the counter. 

Shownu opened his eyes to the noise, grinning widely at the sight in front of him. “You finally dyed your hair pink! I knew it’d look good!” 

Kihyun passed one of the bags to Shownu, then pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

“Get to the car quickly, we have an announcement for you.” Kihyun stated, tugging onto Shownu’s arm. 

Kihyun ran towards the car, while Shownu walked slowly behind him, smiling at the sight. 

_12 Centimeters._

A strong sting tingled in his head as he approached his family, and Kihyun on the road. 

_4 Centimeters._

He sensed a weird feeling in his stomach, deja vu. The strange feeling slowly turned into pain, making Shownu frown. 

“You okay?” Kihyun asked, waving a hand to Shownu’s face. “Get in.” 

The car ride was silent. Everyone stared out the windows, enjoying the view. The car came to a stop, leaving Shownu to look around confused. Just as he was about to question, his mom spoke up. 

“We bought a house so you and Kihyun can live together.” She stated, turning around. 

Kihyun reached his hand out to hold Shownu’s. 

“Really?!” Shownu exclaimed, as they were getting out of the car. 

“Thanks.” He gave both his parents a hug. 

“We thought about it, then decided that it was a good idea. Maybe it’ll convince you kids to get married.” His mom spoke up. “We’ll leave now.” 

The two bowed, then waved at the car driving away. 

Just as he entered the house, he felt another rush of nostalgia. Ignoring the feeling, he stepped in the house. The house was already filled with furniture, and other decorative items. He turned over to look at Kihyun, who was now smiling widely. 

“Hey, Kihyun-ah. Doesn’t this all seem so familiar?” Shownu asked. “Like nostalgic.” 

Kihyun just gave him a questioning look, then continued exploring the house. “We should go meet our neighbours later.” 

Shownu nodded, while walking to Kihyun’s side and placing an arm around his shoulder. Shownu didn’t want to let go, afraid that he’d disappear if he did. He didn’t know why, it was just _instinct._

“You like it? I picked it out with our parents.” Kihyun stated, turning around to look at Shownu. 

Shownu nodded, pulling Kihyun into a hug. 

“What do you plan to make for lunch?” Shownu asked after pulling away from the hug. 

Kihyun grinned. “Let’s go grocery shopping!”


End file.
